copcalfandomcom-20200215-history
Feelin' Myself
"Feelin' Myself" '''is a song by American singer Miley Cyrus and features Kendrick Lamar and Wiz Khalifa. It was released on March 15, 2019 by Shadow Records. It was written by Miley Cyrus, Kendrick Lamar, Wiz Khalifa, Mike Free and will.i.am. DJ Mustard produced the track. Background and release After touring the world on her first ever tour ("Hurricane World Tour") and releasing her second album in June 2018, Miley since then worked on her third studio album. By the end of 2018, the album was already halfway done. For this single, she worked close with Kendrick Lamar to make the song a great one, she also worked with DJ Mustard, will.i.am and Mike Free who produced and wrote the track with her. The hype for the song began on February 14, as Miley Cyrus blacked out her social media accounts, showcasing a quote on her Twitter header. On February 16, Miley began tweeting some lyrics from the song together with Kendrick Lamar hinting lyrics on his Instagram. As of February 20, Miley Cyrus started to reveal the single cover on her Instagram photo by photo (9 total). In the cover revealed on her Instagram it wasn't revealed who was featured on the song, this was revealed on the last day. On March 1, 2019, the cover was released and the single was set up for pre-saving on Spotify & iTunes. When the song was a week away from release, different artists (such as; Shawn Mendes, Aaliyah, Britney Spears, Ariana Grande, Nicki Minaj, Beyoncé & Kendrick Lamar) put photos up counting down the days until release. Music video The official music video for the single was released on March 15, 2019 and was directed by Hannah Lux Davis. The music video features Miley Cyrus, Kendrick Lamar and Wiz Khalifa and sets in a sci-fi vibe. "The video is meant to be a fun one, just like the song" Miley Cyrus told in an interview. The video was VEVO Certified (for reaching 100M+ views) in less than two weeks. The video has reached 110M+ views so far. Promotion and sales ''Feelin' Myself ''was heavily promoted. The song was discounted in it's first week, had Spotify banners promoting the song, the song was put in playlists for Spotify & had a music video release all on release date. The song was first performed on the ''2019 Twitter Music Awards ''which was being held on March 16, 2019. After the, the song was promoted on various shows by Miley Cyrus and Kendrick Lamar as they both did a promo tour for the song. Miley covered ''Billboard Magazine ''on March 16. On March 23, Kendrick Lamar appeared on Saturday Night Live as musical guest. Miley Cyrus was a surprise guest as they teamed up and performed ''Feelin' Myself ''that night. ''Feelin' Myself ''debuted at #1 on the Billboard Hot 100, marking Miley Cyrus' first single to do so and her fourth overall to reach the #1 spot on the chart. The song sold 433,304 digital copies in it's first week. In the week of the charts from March 30, 2019, the song spent a second week at #1 with 430,040 digital copies sold. It is Miley Cyrus' first song to spend two weeks at the top spot, the song went on to spend three weeks at #1. Credits and personnel '''Recording * Recorded at UMG Studios, Los Angeles, California * Mastered at UMG Studios, Los Angeles, California Personnel * Miley Cyrus - vocals, lyrics * Kendrick Lamar - vocals, lyrics * Wiz Khalifa - vocals, lyrics * Mike Free - lyrics * will.i.am - lyrics * DJ Mustard - producer * Mike WiLL Made-It - mixing Charts Chart Run Certifications Awards nominations and wins Year-end Lists / Year-end Charts Awards and nominations Release history